It is popular for social network application users to share their photos at a particular place to show that they have been the place. For example, when a user A is having special snacks in a restaurant, the user A may post a photo of the special snacks in a social networking application as a way to “check in” the restaurant.
In a process of check-in by posting a photo, the user may enter either the location of the photo or the current location of the user, search points of interest (the “POIs”) that are possibly be the places to check in and select POIs as the check-in locations. In addition, a user may want to post multiple photos from multiple locations, and therefore check in multiple locations at once. The manual operation of searching, acquiring, determining and entering locations of photos can be quite complicated. It is desirable to have a method and device that intelligently determines the locations of photos and displays the locations and photos intuitively.